


Встань и иди

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ривай не знал, куда идти. Знал только — останавливаться нельзя, потому что слышал из чащи пронзительный, надрывный человеческий крик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встань и иди

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: физические травмы

— Мне не дойти.

Утирая с лица горячую кровь из рассеченной брови, Ривай обернулся. Сквозь пелену метели едва различил, как Эрвин рухнул на одно колено в мокрый снег.

— Две мили до Стены. Вон, её уже видно, — слова вырвались белым паром. Ривай грубо ухватил Эрвина за локоть и пальцами почувствовал дрожь. Эрвина трясло, дышал он тяжко и поверхностно, с сухим, вырывающимся из груди хрипом. Лицо было серым и влажным от пота, и даже обветренные губы, цветом как пепел, дрожали.

Стену сам Ривай не видел: вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, высился лишь темный хвойный лес под мутной завесой вьюги. Все стороны света перепутались в круговерти мокрого снега, валящего крупными хлопьями, скрывающего зарубки на стволах и приметные места. Ривай не знал, куда идти. Знал только — останавливаться нельзя, потому что слышал из чащи пронзительный, надрывный человеческий крик.

Эрвин что-то сказал, Ривай только упрямо помотал головой и неловкими руками, путаясь в складках зеленой ткани, распахнул на нем плащ, быстро осматривая, ощупывая ладонями грудь и живот в бурых пятнах.

Нажал чуть сильнее и ощутил, как с тихим скверным звуком слегка сдвинулось правое ребро — сломанное и давящее на легкие.

— Жить будешь, — процедил Ривай, обхватывая Эрвина за пояс, закидывая себе на плечо его безвольно болтающуюся, будто лишившуюся костей руку.

— Не смогу... — влажно выдохнул ему на ухо тяжелый, неудобный, пахнущий кровью Эрвин. У него подгибалась неестественно вывернутая лодыжка.

— Молчи.

Ривай отстегнул от его пояса УПМ вместе с пустыми баллонами газа и медленно распрямился, поднимая Эрвина, ставя на ноги. Теперь их обоих колотила дрожь от напряжения, каждый шаг по щиколотку в мокром снегу давался с трудом. Кровь вновь заливала Риваю глаза, склеивала часто моргающие ресницы. Он всем телом ощущал, как быстро и не в такт бьется сердце Эрвина, то замирает, то частит, мощно пульсируя. Ривай слушал чужое рваное дыхание над ухом и холодел каждый раз, когда между выдохом и вдохом возникала длинная пауза, заполненная свистом, как из проколотого баллона.

Позади них трещал лес, гнулись стволы сосен под лапами титанов. Вдалеке раскричались перепуганные птицы, и им вторил монотонный, на одной ноте вой боли.

А потом все стихло, только в остывающем воздухе мела мощная серая метель и скрипел лед под сапогами.

Медленно они обошли скрюченные мертвые тела у корней старой сосны. И когда впереди показалось неясное в снежной мути русло замерзшей реки, Эрвин сильнее навалился на занемевшие от напряжения плечи Ривая, неразборчиво проговорил:

— Уходи, Ривай. Один.

Ривай неуклюже опустил его на землю. Телу сразу стало необыкновенно легко — шагал бы и шагал вперед, пока не окажется под Стеной. Встал перед Эрвином на колени, взял его перекошенное, мокрое от испарины и талой воды лицо в ладони, заглянул в мутные глаза. Расширенные черные зрачки затопили голубую радужку, неровные светлые ресницы дрожали, нижние покрасневшие веки дергались.

— Куда я пойду без тебя? Мне некуда.

Он прижался окровавленным лбом к влажному, лихорадочно горящему лбу Эрвина. Их волосы спутались и слиплись, два дыхания слились в одно — прерывистое и сиплое.

— Я не умею вдохновлять, — устало проговорил Ривай. — Встань и иди, Эрвин. Встань и иди, черт тебя возьми!

Больше у него не было слов, внутри кипела, подогревая кровь, злость и досада. Ривай знал, что случится, если он один покинет лес, а Эрвин будет глядеть ему вслед, прислонившись спиной к черному стволу дерева. Пройдет несколько часов, и от Эрвина останется только обглоданный остов с торчащими наружу переломанными костями и темный от крови, припорошенный снегом плащ.

— Встань, — сам себя уговаривал измученный Ривай, с трудом поднимая Эрвина, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой, уже не боясь сильнее повредить ребра.

Шумно дышащий Эрвин молчал, а может, его слабый шепот глушило ветром.

Они шли. Вьюга выла. Всё вокруг побелело и потеряло очертания. Ривай не знал, в верном ли направлении они движутся, но это было уже неважно. Главное, что они шли вместе, и пусть это наивно и глупо, но Ривай верил — вдвоем они дойдут.


End file.
